Destiny's Embers
by KissThis
Summary: After a post-graduation trip with her two lovers gets postponed is translating some scrolls. Rushing ahead gets her falling back through time...looking into the eyes of a 7th Year Sirius Black – who's involved with James Potter. Life isn’t so smooth now.
1. One

Title: Destiny's Embers

Author: meggiebaby81

Rating: PG-13 at the moment, but it will go up – what you thought I could write something that had NO smut? You give me WAY to much credit!

Warnings: If I listed them it would give everything away. Although if people falling in love regardless of gender bothers you – you might want to skip this. To spell it out. Slash and three-way pairings abound. Deal with it.

Summary: Hermione has graduated and after a trip with her two lovers gets postponed is translating some scrolls. After rushing ahead she finds herself falling back through time. Looking into the eyes of a Seventh Year Sirius Black – who is involved with a Seventh Year James Potter. Suddenly her life isn't so smooth…

Author's Note: I have clearance from KissThis to DIRECTLY COPY THE INCANTATION PIECE. She gave her permission and read the chapter and loved it all. SO please do not tell me it is exactly the same. I know it is. She knows it is. It is ALL OKAY. Also she is posting this for me as, well, as I am on the naughty list… Anyway enjoy and let me know what you think!

Katzy's Note: What she said. If you review saying "stealer! stealer!" i'll gouge out your kneecaps with a spoon, mkay? By the way, I requested her to write this for me and it turned into a saga. All for me! Yay! So you'd better like it! (Oh! And I guess it's kind of like an alternate-ish plotline for TR, but not really. It uses the same scrolls, different result, etc.) REMEMBER! ME NO WRITEY THIS. MEG DID. I SIMPLY POST.

* * *

Snape was an idiot. James Potter was never more certain of anything in his eighteen years on this planet. Severus Snape, the blasted Slytherin prefect was an idiot. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back on the couch in the Common Room. 

"Now why is the Head Boy here and not out doing whatever it is Head Boys do?" came a teasing voice, followed by a less than gentles nudge to move over.

"Sirius, I am going to KILL him."

"Him who?"

"Severus Snape is a DEAD DEAD man…."

There was a derisive snort and then a sigh, "What now?"

"He claims the scrolls are LOST. For the love of Merlin who the hell would LOSE them? Other than an idiot. Now the paper is going to be late and I am going to have to tell Dumbledore why…."

Sirius smirked at his boyfriend, "Or we can simply go out tonight and find them."

A bright hazel eye cracked open, "Have you lost your mind too? I told you all those detentions would be a bad thing eventually."

Sirius chuckled and leaned in closer to whisper in Jame's ear, "We find the scrolls, you write the paper, Snape gets the loss of points AND we get to celebrate you being at the top of the class. ALL weekend long…"

That brought a smirk to thehazel eyed wizard's face, "Now now, as Head Boy I do have to set an example for everyone else you know."

"An example of how a loving caring boyfriend fulfills all of his lovers needs and desires?" was the hopeful comeback.

"An example of good habits, hard work, tenacity…and keeping the twinkle in your lover's eye. Wait not the last one. What was the last thing Dumbledore told me…?"

"Keep the last one. I LIKE that one…"

* * *

Hermione Granger was pissed off. She was supposed to be on a plane going on a WONDERFUL vacation with her two lovers. They were going to the Zambini's private island and do absolutely nothing. It had been planned for almost a year. Then what happens? Blaise and Draco are both called away on missions and she gets this new project – who the bloody hell cared about these scroll that had been missing for so blasted long? No one cared what SHE needed – three weeks alone with Draco and Blaise. Preferably with as little clothing as possible. 

Studying was her hobby. She still loved to read anything. She glared half heartedly at the scrolls, "You better damned interesting for all this drama." She still didn't understand why that graduating class had put the scrolls into a time capsule. It was all just odd. Very odd.

* * *

They had searched for almost four hours before calling it a night. Now they were in James' dorm plotting the next day's search. Well Sirius was plotting; James seemed to be content drawing patterns on the bare chest of his lover. 

"You know we could get the loud sweaty sex faster if you would help a bit."

"I can't help it if you walk around looking tasty and I get distracted. So put it away, I will get us out of History of Magic tomorrow and we will plan then. Now I have other uses for your hands…"

"James Potter, are you seducing me?"

"Would you rather I tied you to the bed and raped your virgin ass?"

"My ass hasn't been a virgin since second year…"

"But it was lovely when it was."

"True…HEY!"

There were low chuckles and soft words as the two young men became lost in soft touches and tender words. Words that no one else needed to hear. Bodies grew harder and found refuge in their partner's body.

"Oh, fuck…"

"I am! Now just wait for me…"

"Too late…."was all James had time to say before his back arched and he liberally coated both his and Sirius' stomachs, Sirius was right behind him. They collapsed for a few moments and then Sirius rolled over onto his back.

"You have got to learn to pace yourself Potter."

"Oh go sit on your wand Black."

* * *

"So you officially bumped the plans back?" she said into the cordless juggling a plate, her wine and a glass, slowly making her way back into the living room where the scrolls were waiting for her. 

"Sorry love, this is just turning into a real pain in the ass. I promise..."

"Hush Blaise, we will all survive. I have to define and go over the Tempus Infractus scrolls anyway, so no HUGE loss. Why would your parents have put the damn things in a time capsule anyway?"

Blaise laughed, "I have no idea love. Maybe they thought they were being clever." He could almost hear her rolling her eyes.

"Then I am sure this will so be worth my time. When are you coming home?"

"Two weeks maximum. I swear I will make this up to you. Not to Draco because he is a prat, but to you."

"The prat is calling my cell, talk to you tomorrow?"

"Same time same channel."

* * *

"You should have hung up on the idiot. Did he tell you what he stuck me with? Longbottom and Potter on the same damn mission. All because we had to be all public with our relationship, I can't have him as a partner and somehow I get stuck with two of the most annoying morons on the earth!" 

She could hear Harry and Neville calling hello in the background, "Well, stiff upper lip and all. I am here with some musty old scrolls and Blaise is all alone in a paperwork nightmare. Just think – we could be all naked on a deserted beach right now…"

"Hermione?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Shut the bloody hell up, or Neville might think I am happier to be here than I really am."

* * *

"JAMES HARRISON POTTER!" 

James winced before he turned around with a bright smile, "Hello Professor Sprout. What can I do for you today?"

"Tell that too-charming-for-his-own-good boy toy of yours to get to class once in awhile. I can't keep looking the other way just because he makes all the work and helps out on weekends."

James nodded, "If it was today we were in a meeting with Dumbledore. I am sorry though and will talk to him."

She nodded, "Now about your Herbology paper."

* * *

"So it is decided. To keep the scrolls from falling into the wrong hands we will put them in the time capsule and seal it." Professor Dumbledore said with a solemn nod. His blue eyes grave and serious, these scrolls were not to be tampered with. The enchantment on them made them virtually unreadable, but it never paid to be too cautious. Especially in a school of young witches and wizards who deemed themselves indestructible – but oh well. At least someone had thought up the idea of making a Muggle Time Capsule, as kind of a novelty activity fo the seventh years. 

The council of professor and the board of governors all looked at each other and nodded. It seemed like the best solution.

Well, they say hindsight is 20/20…

* * *

Hermione glared at the encrypted scrolls with annoyance on her every feature. Her hair had long since been constrained to a messy bun atop her head and jean and a sweater switched for Blaise's silk pajama bottoms and Draco's old Slytherin Snakes Poker Team t-shirt. 

"If you don't let me read you with this…" she muttered and flicked her wand again, "REVEAL!" The scrolls lay on the table, not changing. Just there. Her eyes narrowed, "If you are going to be stubborn I will torch you and call it an accident." They didn't respond. "By Merlin's Power TRANSCRIBE!"

They glowed and then dimmed revealing perfectly legible English.

"Was that so hard?" She picked it up gingerly and her eyes widened after every line, a hand reached for a pen and she scribbled a note to her old friend Ginny, the Mistress of Magic. Her owl came quicker than usual as if sensing the tension in the air and was gone in an instant, "Hurry Gin, I think we just opened Pandora's Box…"

* * *

Sirius Black was highly annoyed. He was supposed to be out playing Quidditch, but due to the bungling of a classmate his Charms notes had been ruined and so he had to sit in with the damned Ravenclaws to replace them. Midnight blue eyes were narrowed in annoyed concentration. The missing scrolls had been on his mind all day. James had been teasing him that was what had truly destroyed the notes – not Arthur Weasley's bungling. What did his Head Boy of a boyfriend know anyway? 

"Mr., Black, care to join us here in reality?" Flitwick called out causing a tittering of laughter through the class and an annoyed flush to stain his cheeks.

"Of course sir, sorry about that."

Weasley was a dead man. DEAD.

* * *

Hermione paced and finally threw her hands up. She wasn't waiting for Ginny any longer. If this worked – it would be utterly perfect. UTTERLY. Grabbing the scroll of instructions she went about gathering supplies never hearing the owl at her window as she wandered from room to room.

* * *

One more thing to add to his less than stellar day. James had a meeting off school grounds and was staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight. Meaning Sirius had to sleep alone – which was not his favored method. Then his pillow wouldn't lay properly, the blankets kept getting tangled in his legs. He groaned morosely into his pillow and flopped back. 

"Just give me a sign that I am not doomed!"

* * *

Keeping the hood of her white cloak up around her face, she picked up a jar from the floor that held red sand. She unscrewed the lid, depositing it on the couch, and began to walk a clockwise circle trailing a steady stream of sand behind her. Just short of completing the circle she stopped and stepped inside of it. With slow precision she drew out a seven pointed star, each tip ending at the circle's boundary. 

A black pillar candle she set at each point, and three smaller white ones in between points. She lit them each with the same clockwise motion as she'd drawn the circle, careful not to disturb the sand lines.

"_Seven are the planets known to the Ancients_

_Seven are the colors of the rainbow_

_Seven are the stars in the Great Bear_

_Seven are the nights in each quarter of the moon_

_Seven are the directions of the circle"_

She recited. She turned to a smaller jar this time, and grabbed from within a handful of salt. Starting where she began she walked the same path along each candle throwing salt into each wavering flame.

"_Seven are the power centers of the body_

_Seven are the planes of the Universe_

_Seven are the notes of the musical scale_

_Seven are those that dwell in the light."_

Holding the Tempus Infractus Scrolls in one hand, she grabbed one last handful of red sand in her hand and stepped into the center of the star. Flinging her hand out towards the hole in the circle, the remaining sand rained down and closed the boundaries. The candle flames shot upwards in heightened intensity and an unearthly wind swept the hem of her cloak.

"The Circle is closed."

She set the book down at her feet and threw her arms out to the sides. Her cloak parted, revealing a thin-strapped, simple, white dress. Back straight, she threw her head back and recited the words of the ancient text. With each word the flames brightened and the wind picked up, sending her cloak billowing out around her.

When she was finished with the incantation. She added her own prayer to the Gods, to strengthen her work.

"_To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven: _

_A time to be born and a time to die; _

_A time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted; _

_A time to kill, and a time to heal; _

_A time to break down, and a time to build up; _

_A time to weep, and a time to laugh; _

_A time to mourn and a time to dance; _

_A time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; _

_A time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing; _

_A time to get, and a time to lose; _

_A time to keep, and a time to cast away; _

_A time to rend, and a time to sew; _

_A time to keep silence, and a time to speak; _

_A time to love, and a time to hate;_

_A time of war, and a time of peace."_

She poured everything she had into each word – _willing_ the spell to work. Passion filled her voice and her power built inside.

"_Time in its cyclic continuance cannot stop the power of light._

_Health and prosperity become war and famine,_

_Beauty fades and minds cloud,_

_But goodness and purity never outgrow time._

_They become stronger with each cycle;_

_Building upon the old, and creating new._

_Flesh to bones, and bones to dust_

_Light feels not these affects of time_

_Past to Present, Present to Future –_

_I break these boundaries,_

_Cast out my soul, and pray to the Gods._

_Help me shatter the cycle, and bring the seven together;_

_Warriors of good, missionaries of peace._

_Help me to save the people I love._

_Time! Begone from this place!"_

Hermione's arms were out at her sides again, palms facing up. The wind was near painful now, biting against her skin and forcing the cowl of her cloak back off her head. Her untamable curls spilled free and twisted into disjointed patterns above her in a cinnamon halo. Her bare feet left the ground; the power of her and her friends levitating her straight off the carpet.

"_SEVEN ARE THOSE THAT DWELL IN THE LIGHT!_" As she shouted the words she shoved all the gathered magic into her words and into the spell.

Hermione closed her eyes and let every bit of magic seep out of her – she would take nothing to chance. When she opened her eyes again four pillars of red light had filled the remaining empty spaces between the star's points.

"Time – let go your grip!"

The room filled with a reddish golden glow, the owl at the window hooted and flew to safety. Hermione felt something shift and her last thought was, "This might not be so good…"

* * *

Sirius was awakened from a dead sleep when something landed on him. Thinking it was James sneaking in he wrapped his arms around it and then paused. 

"LUMOS!" he barked in the silence. James did not have breasts or the hair that was falling over his bare shoulders like this. He looked into a pair of warm eyes that were widened in shock and a pretty pink mouth that was gaping at him like a fish.

"S-S-Sirius?" the person whispered in shock, then the eye closed and the head dropped, "I am SO screwed…"

* * *

_Katzy's Double-Note: Edit made to the miscoloring of James' eyes. Sorry folks. _


	2. Two

Sirius Black was not an easily stunned man. When his best friend kissed him back in second year and then continued to drool over Lily Evans. That shocked him. When his other best friend told him he was a werewolf and needed his help – that stunned him. Girls mystically falling out of nowhere, landing on him and knowing his name – that floored him.

"Have we met?"

She looked at him like he had lost his mind, "Of course we….oh! Oh damn, damn, double damn shit!" She climbed off of him and looked around slightly dazed, "What year is it?"

"1976, are you okay?"

"I appear out of thin air, land on you, and you think I am okay? I need to see the Headmaster. Please, will you tell me who that is?"

Sirius was considering this wasn't all some sort of dream with the girl hit his arm and glared at him, "Are you listening to me?"

"Miss – Whoever you are. It is early. I am tired. I am not used to people appearing out of nowhere, landing on me, and then beating me up. Speak slower – in little sentences."

"I. Need. To. See. Your. Headmaster. NOW. Slow and simple enough for you?"

Sirius groaned and rolled out of bed, "This counts as my good deed for at least the next week lady; by the way you need to kiss my arm better. You wounded me, you woke me up, and you know me but damned if I know you."

Hermione looked at him and quirked an eyebrow, "Love hurts Black." And she left the room heading down the stairs. He listened to her footsteps falling on the stairs and followed her pulling on his robe as he went.

"Woman, would you wait up! You do not even know where you are going…"

* * *

Sirius looked over at the woman next to him and noticed she didn't look all that much older than him. Her hair was coming out of whatever style it had been in and for some reason he could see silk pajama pants peeking out of the bottom of the white robes she was wearing. Things were just out of place all over the place. This is what he got for not sleeping in his room when James was gone. He got into messes like this.

"Uh, you do know he is sleeping. Like normal people do at this time of the night?"

She snorted, "Like he will care when I tell him what I need to tell him. Just give me the password if you do not want to help me."

He nodded in an exaggerated fashion, as if dealing with a slow person, "Yes, because I always give out the password to the Headmaster's office to stranger people who fall out of nowhere and land on me. You never apologized for that by the way."

"I am sorry for what happened that was in no way my fault. I am sorry it woke you up. Now I know where I am – Good night Mr. Black." And she left him standing there looking after her with his mouth hanging open.

"You don't know the password or where the office is."

"I will ask a painting. They have to be more polite than you."

There was a chuckle and a farmer off to Sirius' right grinned at him, "She has a point boy."

"Shove off, lady wait UP!"

* * *

"…so you see I need your help."

"Miss I am sorry I do wish I could help you. But we are not allowed."

"Lady I told you to wait and I would get you in. Would you be a bit more patient?"

"THIS is the one? Dearie, if I had known I would have told you."

Sirius glared at that painting as well, "When the hell did I bloody well piss off every painting in this building?" His blue eyes were flashing at the painting and he was certain in that instant he was the most put upon person known to anyone anywhere. He turned to the statue and bit off, "Acid Pops."

Hermione smiled at him, "Thank you Sirius Black." Just as the statue closed again and he heard the lock slide into place.

"What the bloody hell…"

* * *

"So, in your time, the time capsule was removed, opened and the scrolls found. You translated them and here you are…" Dumbledore said, rising from his chair. Hermione nodded and then looked him in the eye.

"Sir, I graduated from here at the top of my class, Head Girl, and have been working for the ministry. I can honestly tell you I do not know how I can get back." Hermione said softly, studying the carpet which suddenly much more interesting than the man in front of her. Dumbledore was having none of it.

"Since you were that clever to graduate with so many honors you must have known what you had. You used it anyway, Miss, that makes you a fool."

"I had to know if it worked! I had to know. There are so many things we could do better with those scrolls." Hermione said defending her foolishness bitterly, "I could not have dealt with myself if I hadn't."

"So what do you expect us to do with you? You cannot be a student, you cannot wander aimlessly, what is it Miss that we can do?"

"I have some education classes under my belt. Maybe I could student teach along with one of your professors 'till we understand what is going on. That way when I find a way back – it won't seem all that odd that I vanished into thin air."

Dumbledore nodded, "That would work out. Actually we did have a Transfiguration student teacher that switched to Charms suddenly. Why don't I put you with our lovely Professor McGonagall? She will be perfect and we can trust her to tell her the truth. For tonight you will sleep on the couch and tomorrow I will find you a room. What house were you in again?"

"I was a Gryffindor." Hermione said proudly, her eyes gleaming in the candlelight, "Thank you sir. I know this is an imposition."

Dumbledore smiled wearily, "I am sorry I was short my dear, I am just very tired and it was a very good dream I woke from. Now please go send Mr. Black back to his dorm and then please feel free to sleep on my couch. We will get everything squared away in the morning."

* * *

"Go to bed Sirius." Hermione said sticking her head out of the winding staircase and yawning.

"No,"

"Mr. Black I am politely requesting you return to your dorm."

"Not until someone tells me what is going on around here."

"I will make you if you do not leave. You will find out tomorrow like the rest of the free world. GO to bed."

"No."

"TRANSPORTIS!"

Sirius looked around his dorm room and snorted, "Well, that was annoying."

* * *

Sunlight hit her in the eye and she groaned covering her face, "Draco close the damn blinds already…"

"Who is Draco Miss Granger?"

Hermione shot up and looked at the speaker wild eyed, "Headmaster! Draco is …well, he is one of my lovers."

"In the future you are allowed to have more than one?"

She smiled wryly, "I have ever been a 'follow the rules of society' kind of a person. I love two men, they love me, and they love each other. It all works out rather nicely on most days."

"You wanted to see me Professor Dumbledore?" a crisp clean voice cut through the room and Hermione turned to see a younger McGonagall in the doorway looking at Hermione strangely.

"Minerva! Lovely, please come in. I have a story for you and best of all it's entirely true!"

* * *

"Here is your suite. You have a private bath, a sitting area and a bedroom of course. Password is Chocolate Frog. Professor Dumbledore has a sweet tooth. Now we have to go to breakfast for the announcements." McGonagall said, giving Hermione a brief tour and heading for the door once more.

"Um, Professor? I am in pajama pants and old Auror Training Robes. I don't suppose there is another professor around here that is my size?"

Minerva looked embarrassed, "I am afraid not, Miss Granger. However, if we both work at it we should be able to charm them until later. I will personally go with you to Gladrags and we will get you proper attire."

"Thank you. I am so very grateful to be with people who are willing to help."

"However Miss Granger, should you put a student in danger with such a foolish stunt as the one you pulled.…"

"I won't. I was a fully certified witch. I am allowed to pull crazy stunts. These students are nowhere near ready for this as I wasn't!" Hermione said with a dry chuckle and the two women set to work on the clothes."

* * *

James ran up the stairs and into the school. He was running late and he just KNEW something had happened while he was gone. Sirius was easily bored and Remus was good at distracting him but had trouble saying 'no'. You had to say 'no' to Sirius. Otherwise BAD things could happen. He was pulling on his robes and looking for his Head Boy Badge when Hermione came running down the hall trying to get to Dumbledore's office and in it before a student saw her with no shoes on. She didn't see the young man and he didn't see her.

**THUD!**

"Are you okay?"

She found herself looking into Harry's face, a younger but different Harry. She knew who this was.

"Hello, James Potter."

* * *

He was not used to getting mowed down in the halls by people other than the Marauders, and then only if someone had been silly enough to give them sugar. Certainly not by young women in pretty robes, with laughing eyes and a kissable mouth…

Kissable mouth?

Then he realized his hand was on her butt, her breasts were pressed against his chest and that his thigh was wedged between hers.

"Hello James Potter."

What the hell?

* * *

"Sirius…"

"James you are not going to believe…"

"She ran into…"

"…FELL on…"

Remus whistled shrilly, "ONE at a time. James, sit we will hear Sirius first."

"Why him?"

"He had a late night visitor."

James kissed his boyfriend hello and then pulled away, "What? I though you were staying in my room…"

"I did! I was totally out and then about two am this light flashes and then this woman falls onto of me, knows me somehow, hits me, makes me take her to Dumbledore, then I get charmed all the way back to the dorm with a flick of her wand."

James snorted, "Sounds like mine. I got mowed down in the hall, got groped by a woman who knew me but not the other way around. Then she was gone into Dumbledore's office."

The Marauders looked at each other and then up at the head table where Hermione was chatting with Minerva and Flitwick as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. She didn't see four pairs of eyes narrow. Two of those pairs had a hidden fire in them the possessors didn't even feel yet, but it was simmering very close to the surface.

They jumped when Dumbledore clapped his hands and stood up to make the announcements. Everything went the same as every other year since the dawn of time. Then came the announcement.

"This is Miss Hermione Granger; she is a graduate student in Transfiguration and will be student teaching with Professor McGonagall for the foreseeable future. I hope you will all strive to make her feel welcome in our school. Let the feast begin!"

Sirius and James looked at each other in horror as Remus and Peter laughed. Finally Remus stopped long enough to say, "SO in the less than twelve hours you two have managed to feel up our new professor and insult her. You two are going to have fun now…."

The only thought in their minds was, "Oh shit…"

Remus burst out laughing at the expressions on their faces, "We have double Advanced Transfiguration first too. You two will get to see your lover sooner than you thought!"

"Can it Moony." Sirius bit off with a pointed look at one of his best friends. This simply was not happening to him. He was going to wake up in bed with James and this was all going to be a nightmare brought on by some snack before bed.

* * *

"Class, I would like to formally introduce you to Miss Granger. She will be with us for the foreseeable future. Miss Granger would you like to say a few words?" Minerva said as the room full of seventh year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws looked forward expectantly. Hermione closed her eyes and stepped forward with a small smile.

"Hello, everyone. I am very pleased to be here and excited – this is really one of my first times leading a class this large. I hope you will feel free to come and ask me for help at any time." She looked to McGonagall for some kind of a sign and evidently getting it she turned back to the class, "I will also be in charge of the study groups for the N.E.W.T.S. and O.W.L.S. I will have a sign up parchment by tomorrow outside the door at the latest. Any questions?"

Melinda Livingston, a Ravenclaw, spoke up, "Where did you go to school?"

"American Institute of Magic. I graduated the head of my class and Head Girl. I have been attending the International University of Magics in Florence, until now." Hermione said rattling off her university. She had been IN the American Institute – so that counted right?

James and Sirius exchanged a look with raised eyebrows, which still didn't account for how she managed to land on Sirius and to know BOTH of their names. Remus watched them have a silent eye conversation and mentally slammed his head into a wall.

'Don't get us expelled. Don't get us expelled. PLEASE whatever you two drag us into, don't get us expelled.' Ran as a litany through his mind.

* * *


	3. Three

Ginny Weasley was annoyed. Her best friend ignores her owls for at least two weeks then sends her one in the middle of the night saying it's an emergency then isn't even there to answer the door. Thankfully she came prepared. Ginny reached into her purse and pulled out what all good best friends should have – the spare key. She was not prepared however for what awaited her inside. There was a still smoldering star pattern on the floor and the scent of incense in the air. The scrolls were lying on the couch.

"Hermione…what the hell have you done?"

* * *

'_Draco – Get your bleached blonde butt home. Hermione is in trouble. Ginny Weasley, Mistress of Magic._'

Silvery blue eyes widened and his heart stopped. Hermione was in trouble? But he was here and Blaise was somewhere else doing gods knows what. He grabbed his cloak.

"Potter! I am leaving – Hermione is hurt!" he in a pop he was gone.

Harry poked his head around the corner, "Malfoy! What the hell are you talking about?" He saw a piece of parchment and picked it up. His emerald green eyes widened and he called out to Neville, "Family emergency Neville, hold down the fort…"

* * *

'_Zambini - Your girlfriend is in trouble and I haven't heard from Draco get home. Ginny Weasley, Mistress of Magic._'

Okay he could be reasonable about this. He could be calm, cool, and collected. It wasn't as if there wouldn't be some easy explanation when he got there.

Screw it.

"I will send word when I am on my way back gentlemen, there is a family emergency." With a pop he was gone.

* * *

Ginny was poking at the star with her wand when Draco appeared.

"What the hell are you doing in my house? How the hell did you get in?" he demanded as he stormed by her calling for Hermione. She rolled her eyes.

"Like I didn't do that BEFORE I sent the message Malfoy? I searched this place, called her cell, called her office, called her folks and anyone else on your phone list by the fridge. Any other brilliant plans of action?" Ginny asked in a sickeningly sweet voice; her annoyance dripping off of every word. He came to a glaring halt in front of her.

"Where is she?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't have called you here now would I?"

"What have you done with her?"

"Maybe she LEFT your BONY ass? Ever think of that?" They were both too busy fighting to see a stressed Blaise apparate into the living room 'till he was standing in between the two of them.

"Where is Hermione?" He soon learned that was the question of the hour.

* * *

"If you would have just worked a bit faster…"

"…it's your fault she left us both! Always so demanding!"

Ginny cleared her throat, "Gentlemen?"

"You are such a prat, I should have just taken her away without you…"

"If I am a prat Zambini you are in insufferable git!"

Ginny decided to try again, "Blaise? Draco?"

"Hush Ginny we are having a conversation here!"

She turned to Crookshanks, "Will you listen while I explain my theory of a ritual gone wrong kitty?" at the meow Ginny nodded, "I will take that as a yes." She was just about to start explaining it to the cat when there were two soft pops and her brother and Harry were standing in the living room.

"Fabulous! My girlfriend leaves me and now I am having a ruddy Gryffindor reunion in my blasted living room." Draco groaned falling back into the easy chair behind him with a dramatic flourish. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Have any of you heard from her? Where is she staying? Can I call her there?" He asked in rapid-fire succession making the three friends' heads spin slightly.

"First of all if I knew where she was I would be there not here. Secondly, why would she leave you two? Thirdly if there is a reason I am going to kill you…"

"Ron, if you take the list any father I am going to kill YOU. Now boys if I can direct your attention to the CARPET, I am going to assume you don't always have a ritualistic star on your carpet?" Ginny said still snuggling the cat, who was purring like a rusty motor in her arms, quite content. Draco, Blaise, Harry and Ron all looked down and frowned almost as one cohesive unit.

"Well, I can honestly say that wasn't there when I left, Blaise?" Draco said looking to the other man in confusion.

"Nope, and Hermione said nothing to me about going even more pagan than we already are. Besides, she is all about following the rules…" Blaise replied squatting down on his haunches to get a closer look. His dark gaze getting darker by the minute. Then it flew to Ginny.

"What did she say to you – word for word." He said, his dark eyes not giving anything away. Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out a note.

" '_Ginny - Get over here right away you are not going to believe what these thrice damned scrolls are. I need you here as soon as possible. HURRY! Mione' _" She looked at him with a quirked brow, "Direct enough quote for you or would you like me to charm my voice to sound like hers?"

"Mistress of Magic Weasley, I am just worried out of my mind that my slightly fool hardy lover has gotten herself in over her head. Now, what scrolls were they?" Blaise said looking around.

Ron held them up, "Here they are, at least I think they are…whole lot of gobbley gook." Draco snagged them with a derisive snort.

"Like I trust you. Give that to me. Damned people popping into people's homes like there was some sort of a revolving flipping door…"

"Listen to me Malfoy, she was ours long before she was yours. We have just as much right to be here as you do. Now stop being a bloody prat." Harry said wearily rubbing his forehead. This was going to a long night….

* * *

"It has been three bloody days and still no progress. I know Hermione is the cleverest witch known to man – she can outsmart me for one thing – but what the bloody hell did she do to the thing to translate them." Draco said running his fingers through his already mussed hair. Blaise put an arm around his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"We will find her Draco, I swear we will and we will get her back."

Ginny sighed as she took in the sight of Ron running his fingers through Harry's hair as the dark haired wizard slept on the couch and then at Draco and Blaise sharing the recliner.

"I have two announcements boys, first – I REALLY need to find some straight men, secondly we are taking this to Dumbledore. I honestly have no flipping idea of what to do other than that."

Ron smiled at his sister and rolled his eyes, "Like any man would dare to date you? Please! I am all for Dumbledore. At least there is food there."

"There was food here too. You just ate everything." Snapped Draco, but for once there was no heat in his words. There was just misery. He couldn't get it. Why would Hermione do a ritual on her own? There was no logic to it and his baby was always logical. ALWAYS.

* * *

"The scrolls. I was wondering when you all would arrive." Albus Dumbledore looked regal as ever behind his desk looking at them through his glasses. For a moment they felt like they had fallen back in time and that they should all be in uniform and asking for help from a professor. They felt safe.

"You knew what she was doing and you didn't stop her?" Harry said in an agitated voice. His eyes were growing stormier.

"Mr. Potter, I must ask you to calm yourself. I had to let things happen as they were meant to happen or the whole bloody thing would have fallen apart at the seams." Dumbledore said with a shake of his head, they all knew that shake. It was the body movement that signaled that everything made sense to him and he didn't get why you didn't understand. Problem was, in the land of Dumbledore's mind, there was no logic – at least none that anyone else understood.

"What do you mean sir?" Ginny asked trying to keep the men in her group calmer. She prayed there would be a simple thing they had to do.

"You must go back in time and get her. She did the ritual of the Tempus Infractus scrolls. She has been taken in time to a place where she is needed. Whether or not she will return is up to her." He tapped the scrolls three times and muttered something under his breath.

"What do you mean _if_. Doesn't she have to?" Ron asked, looking confused, "I always thought they had to come back or the timeline would get all wonky."

"Brilliant wording Weasley." Muttered Draco, "But valid point."

"She doesn't have to do anything. But be warned, I have no idea how long it's been in whatever time she has gone to the threads of time are fickle." Dumbledore said sagely before rising, "Then I think you all know what you need to do. If you all will excuse me."

Blaise watched him go with a smirk on his lips, "I have never heard a man tell you exactly what to do and yet say nothing at all like he can."

Ginny laughed softly, "Very diplomatic Mr. Zambini. Well since your lover was kind enough to get all of our supplies ready for us. I say we go back to your place and do this thing. Besides it will help I think if we are in the same spot as Hermione was so we can all go back to the same time period."

"Who the bleeding hell said all you were going?"

* * *

"Draco…"

"No."

"Draaaco…"

"No."

"Draco!"

"Hell no."

"Draco Lucien Malfoy, they are going."

"They are not! We don't' even know if _we_ will be able to go back; just us two, let alone all of them. Can you imagine what will happen if we get there and they don't? Do you want to be the one to tell Hermione we lost her best friends in the threads of time?" Draco said, shooting his lover a glare.

"It's a chance we all have to take." Harry said as they all moved into place at a point of the star that Ron had poured. They were all wearing their Auror robes and were a little nervous.

Ginny took the top most point and the men assembled around her with Ron on her right and Harry on her left. Draco and Blaise stood across from her. A black pillar candle she set at each point, and three smaller white ones in between points. She lit them each with the same clockwise motion as she'd drawn the circle, careful not to disturb the sand lines.

"_Seven are the planets known to the Ancients_

_Seven are the colors of the rainbow_

_Seven are the stars in the Great Bear_

_Seven are the nights in each quarter of the moon_

_Seven are the directions of the circle"_

She recited. She turned to a smaller jar this time, and grabbed from within a handful of salt. Starting where she began she walked the same path along each candle throwing salt into each wavering flame.

"_Seven are the power centers of the body_

_Seven are the planes of the Universe_

_Seven are the notes of the musical scale_

_Seven are those that dwell in the light."_

Holding the Tempus Infractus Scrolls in one hand, she grabbed one last handful of red sand in her hand and stepped into the center of the star. Flinging her hand out towards the hole in the circle, the remaining sand rained down and closed the boundaries. The candle flames shot upwards in heightened intensity and an unearthly wind swept the hem of her cloak.

"The Circle is closed."

She set the book down at her feet and threw her arms out to the sides. Her cloak parted, revealing a thin-strapped, simple, white dress. Back straight, she threw her head back and recited the words of the ancient text. With each word the flames brightened and the wind picked up, sending her cloak billowing out around her.

When she was finished with the incantation. She added her own prayer to the Gods, to strengthen her work.

"_To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven: _

_A time to be born and a time to die; _

_A time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted; _

_A time to kill, and a time to heal; _

_A time to break down, and a time to build up; _

_A time to weep, and a time to laugh; _

_A time to mourn and a time to dance; _

_A time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; _

_A time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing; _

_A time to get, and a time to lose; _

_A time to keep, and a time to cast away; _

_A time to rend, and a time to sew; _

_A time to keep silence, and a time to speak; _

_A time to love, and a time to hate;_

_A time of war, and a time of peace."_

She poured everything she had into each word – _willing_ the spell to work. Passion filled her voice and her power built inside.

"_Time in its cyclic continuance cannot stop the power of light._

_Health and prosperity become war and famine,_

_Beauty fades and minds cloud,_

_But goodness and purity never outgrow time._

_They become stronger with each cycle;_

_Building upon the old, and creating new._

_Flesh to bones, and bones to dust_

_Light feels not these affects of time_

_Past to Present, Present to Future –_

_I break these boundaries,_

_Cast out my soul, and pray to the Gods._

_Help me shatter the cycle, and bring the seven together;_

_Warriors of good, missionaries of peace._

_Help me to save the people I love._

_Time! Begone from this place!"_

Ginny's arms were out at her sides again, palms facing up. The wind was near painful now, biting against her skin and forcing the cowl of her cloak back off her head. Her fiery hair spilled free and twisted into disjointed patterns above her in a flaming halo. Her bare feet left the ground; the power of her and her friends levitating her straight off the carpet.

"_SEVEN ARE THOSE THAT DWELL IN THE LIGHT!_" As she shouted the words she shoved all the gathered magic into her words and into the spell.

Ginny closed her eyes and let every bit of magic seep out of her – she would take nothing to chance. When she opened her eyes again four pillars of red light had filled the remaining empty spaces between the star's points.

"Time – let go your grip!"

Then they all saw the reddish golden glow and felt the world seeming to move a little slower and then there was nothing.

* * *

It had been two months since she had fallen and landed on one Sirius Black. Hermione was happy doing her work. She enjoyed teaching and loved most of the students dearly. Her eyes kept landing on the Head Boy and his boyfriend. There was something about them that drew her gaze. Maybe it was that she was missing her own lovers. Maybe it was that there was an air of power and mischief around them. She didn't know.

"Miss Granger?"

Her eyes shot up and there was Sirius Black himself, with a charming smile and a wink, "Yes, Mr. Black? Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually, yes there is. I need some help with my paper and I was wondering if you would be free to help me – maybe tonight?" he said in what he was praying was his most winning tone of voice. He was truly lost on this paper ands James was too busy to help and Remus was already helping four Hufflepuffs. Neither of them had time to help him.

She smiled and winked back, "Meet me after dinner in the library at the farthest table to the left and back. I will help you then."

* * *

Sirius shot her a look out of the corner of his eye. He loved James. His boyfriend was more than that; he was his best friend. So why was this student teacher such a draw? Why did his eyes seem to find her wherever she was? He noticed James was noticing her too. This could be very bad….

"You almost done Mr. Black?" Hermione asked leaned over to look over his shoulder, he turned his head and their lips touched. For the briefest moment there was an electric shock going through him and he could have sworn they were the last two people on earth. He pulled back and saw her cheeks were warm and her eyes were bright.

'Oh shit…' was all that was running through his mind.

* * *

James was lying on his bed thinking about life in general. He had gotten over his brief relationship with Lily Evan back in second year and been happily seeing his best friend ever since. He was happy and content and in a fulfilling relationship. That did nothing to explain why his heart picked up a little every time he saw his student teacher. Why when she smiled at him he blushed. He was so happy with Sirius…he was! He just thought maybe there could be more…

Then there was a flash of light and then there were five people standing in his room. One of them was literally standing on him. She looked down and smiled warmly. Then her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped, "James P-P-Potter?"

"Is my room a thrice damned revolving door for crying out loud?" was all he could say as his head fell back into his pillow again, "And WHY do you all seem to know who the hell I am?"

"Because I am smart like that?" Ginny offered tentatively.

* * *


	4. Four

Title: Destiny's Embers

Rating: PG-13 at the moment, but it will go up – what you thought I could write something that had NO smut? You give me WAY too much credit!

Warnings: If I listed them it would give everything away. Although if people falling in love regardless of gender bothers you – you might want to skip this. To spell it out. Slash and three-way pairings abound. Deal with it.

Summary: Hermione has graduated and after a trip with her two lovers gets postponed is translating some scrolls. After rushing ahead she finds herself falling back through time. Looking into the eyes of a Seventh Year Sirius Black – who is involved with a Seventh Year James Potter. Suddenly her life isn't so smooth…

Author's Note: I am glad someone asked how Harry is going to exist if James and Sirius are in a relationship. TO that person I tip my hat! Or I would if I was not deathly afraid of hat hair. All I can say to them to keep your eyes open. AS to what will happen next….well. Only I know that. Well and Katzy generally does because she pokes me with a stick until I tell her. Or bribes me with snippets of TR. Evil wench of a weather anomaly…

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore, I am requesting a room change." James said as calmly as he could under the circumstances. His eyes were wide and his fingers were drumming listlessly on the chair handles. Albus couldn't remember ever seeing his head boy quite this unsettled.

"Mind if I ask why Mr. Potter?"

"Evidently there is some new order that odd people are allowed to just pop into my room when they apartate here. I don't understand and I don't care why I just want a room where that doesn't happen please."

"Mr. Potter I am afraid I do not understand. Who is appearing in your room?"

James pointed to the group of people standing off to the side of the room, "That would be them."

Ron waved, "Hello there Professor."

Albus massaged his temples, "I am thinking maybe being the Minister of Magic would have been easier than being Headmaster this year…"

* * *

Sirius looked at Hermione with a mix of horror and glee in his eyes, "Miss Granger I – "

"It was a mistake pure and simple Mr. Black I will just have to remember not to lean so far forward from now on. Now I think you might want to –"

Her words were drowned out by a persistent mouth on hers. He tasted like sugar, tea and cinnamon. Hermione reached up to push him away, but she couldn't quite manage it for several moments.

"Mr. Black! I am sorry, but that was highly inappropriate behavior on your part. Please refrain from doing it again. Now if you want my assistance with this paper I must request you sit and behave yourself." Hermione said, with less vigor that she would have liked. What was she thinking letting Sirius Black kiss her? This was insane; preposterous…he tasted so good…

'Bad Hermione! Bad, bad, bad!'

* * *

"This is getting ridiculous. All right we will just have to pair you all up. I do wish they would send all of our student teachers at once and learn to make a portkey that works here. Mr. Potter that will the last of the student teachers arriving I promise. I will also send a letter telling the Institute how displeased we are with the lack of detail to their portkeys. Now off to dinner with you…" Dumbledore said with a slightly off smile. His eyes danced behind his glasses. James missed the worried line between his eyes and the way his eyes kept flying back to the group off to the side.

Once the young man was gone he turned to the others, "Let me guess, you are here from the future like our lovely Miss Granger. You came after her to take her back."

Ginny smiled uneasily, "More like find her. We really hadn't thought about much after that."

"Well, until further notice you are all student teachers. I will pair you all up later. For now please just go to the Great Hall and find Miss Granger." Ginny started to speak again, but then noticed the lines of frazzledness on the aging face in front of her and she nodded slowly. Her eyes lowered she nodded and started shooing the boys out the door. She thought it best to stay out of the nice man's way till he calmed down and wasn't so eager to hex them into next week.

* * *

James was furious. He was beyond that. He was….whatever the sodding hell was past furious! His hazel eyes narrowed at his lover and his lips sneered, "You fucking kissed her?"

"I didn't mean for it to happen. She was leaning over my paper and I turned my head. Her lips were right there and it just happened." Sirius said running his hands wearily over his face. They had been fighting over this for at least an hour. He was sick to death of talking about this.

"Well, then fuck you." And with that James stormed out of his room and out into the school. Sirius watched him go and then flopped back onto the bed.

"That went – pretty damn decent," he muttered, and then his eyes went wide. It was dinner time. Time for everyone to be in the Great Hall – even Miss Granger, "OH SHIT!" he moaned and rolled off of the bed and onto his feet.

* * *

"HEY HERMIOOOONEEEE!"

Hermione let her head whip around until she saw who was calling her name. Then she blinked several times before a knowing smirk curved her lips.

"So you all are running late to the student teaching gig too eh?" She teased before going and hugging Ginny who was the first one she saw, and then came Ron and Harry, and finally Draco and Blaise. They held her tightly and she felt safe. But it didn't pass her unnoticed that she didn't get the zing as she usually did…then she shrugged mentally and chalked it up to surprise at seeing them there in front of her.

"Granger you are an idiot."

"I know Malfoy."

"But at least you are OUR idiot." Teased Blaise kissing the top of her head.

Not one of them noticed two pairs of eyes narrow at the scene. They all just trooped up to the main table like old times and never paid any mind to the two students who were glaring at Hermione. Neither of them really understanding why they were so upset.

* * *

"So, Hermione, care to share with us why you are an absolute idiot?" Ginny asked conversationally after dinner, her eyes flashing with amused annoyance at her oldest friend.

Hermione looked at her friends. People she had fought for, with, and side by side. She had loved and hated all of them at one point or another. Her eyes softened and she felt the warm strength of Draco and Blaise encompass her, "The scrolls said they had to be done by midnight. It was a quarter till before I got then decoded. I had to hurry if I wanted to find out if they worked."

"So waiting for back up in case you blew up from a magical backlash – that was too much to ask?" Draco bit off, letting his arm tighten around her waist slightly. She shook her head.

"No time. You would have done the same damn thing Draco Malfoy. Do not try and fool me. I know you too well." Blaise laughed at the look on the blonde's face.

Ron snorted, "Moving on – how are we supposed to get back?"

Hermione looked at them all as if they were insane, "You all just did the ritual? You didn't read the things first?"

There was an en masse shaking of the heads that had Hermione rolling her eyes exasperatedly, "So? What did we miss, 'Mione?" Harry asked softly.

"They send you back to a time when you are needed. You aren't allowed to move on till you are no longer needed. If then. I hope you all like 1976, I think we are going to be here for a bit." She said leaning over to rest her head on Blaise. The others all shared looks and then sighed.

"Well, it could be worse. We still have electricity, indoor plumbing and Quidditch." Ron said brightly.

* * *

James was furious. First, people start falling out of nowhere and landing on his bed. In his own private room. That he can deal with. Then his lover of FOUR sodding years goes and kisses the -- admittedly – hot student teacher. That just drove him crazy. Sure in the beginning his eyes had wandered. I mean Lily Evans was gorgeous – even Sirius had to give him that one. But to have kissed someone else...

His eyes narrowed; maybe it was time to talk to Miss Granger…

* * *

Hermione loved her friends, she loved her lovers, and she just needed to not be with them; to get her thoughts in order, to get her emotions in check. "No, I promise! I will only be forty five minutes. Maybe an hour. That is all I swear."

* * *

James was waiting in the classroom when she arrived. Her eyes widened and then she smiled, "Is there something I can help you with Mr. Potter?"

"You can not kiss my boyfriend any more for starters." he bit off. For a moment she thought she was dealing with Harry during one of his more spectacular drama queen moments, and then she realized she was. In a way.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter – perhaps we should move this conversation into the office." Hermione said shooting him a slightly worried look. Once they were inside of McGonagall's office she sat behind the desk and motioned for him to sit across from her. She waited till he was seated and glaring at her before speaking again, "Mr. Potter, I assure you I have no intention of allowing what happened to occur again. It was a mistake and an accident. I am sure Mr. Black told you the same thing."

"He did, but I know him better than he thinks. He ENJOYED kissing you. So, I want to know what he knows." James said losing some of his steam. He looked fixedly at her desk as if that was going to save him from utter disgrace in front of his teacher.

Hermione blinked owlishly at the young man in front of her. This was insane! Utterly insane! First she ACCIDENTALLY kisses Sirius Black, and then her best friend's DEAD father wants to kiss her in some sort of revenge tactic. This was all so other worldly to her –- and she had TWO live in lovers in her time… She closed her eyes and shook her head, "I am afraid that isn't possible Mr. Potter, as I am sure you are aware.—"

The rest was cut off by a cool mouth on hers from the other side of the desk. He tentatively licked her lower lip with his tongue and her shocked gasp allowed him entry to her mouth.

James was surprised he was this excited to be kissing this person. This person who wasn't Sirius. She tasted like chocolate, wine, and some other flavors he couldn't put his finger on. He felt his eyes drift closed and he sighed into the kiss.

Hermione was shocked. James Potter was kissing her. JAMES BLOODY POTTER WAS KISSING HER. Why wasn't she stopping him? Why wasn't she screaming bloody murder? Why did he have to taste almost better than Sirius? Why wasn't she thinking of her own lovers at the moment?

"JAMES! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

They leapt apart as if they were on fire and met the furious blue eyes of one Sirius Black.

Oh shit...

* * *

So all he had to do was calmly and rationally explain to this very nice student teacher his boyfriend was more than likely going to make an attempt on her life because he couldn't lie to him. That was all. Sirius snorted and stalked down to the professor's office – intending to make an appointment on the enchanted appointment book for his free period the next day.

Once he got there however he noticed the light was on in McGonagall's office and went to knock on the door. It swung open and there in front of him was his crazy lover kissing the same teacher he had gotten into trouble for kissing just that morning. Yeah life was fair. Wait a minute!

James was kissing Miss Granger?

"JAMES! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

* * *

Dumbledore looked at the scrolls in front of him, his eyes squinting in the fading candlelight. Then he nodded sagely and rolled them up again. So this is how it was supposed to have played out. This was the reasoning for the sudden barrage of time travelers. It was to fix what had not yet happened and to correct things that not yet were.

"I think all this has earned me a cookie…" He muttered getting up and straightening his robes, "After all this was amazingly brilliant – even for me. I get two cookies…"

* * *

Hermione pulled Sirius into the room and closed the door while muttering a sound proofing charm. This was going to be a hell of a night. She pointed to a chair and then sat at her desk again, "Okay, I think we have a situation here." At Sirius' snort she raised a brow at him, "That should be fixable if we all talk this out."

James rolled his eyes, "Please this never would have started if you hadn't kissed Sirius. This is your entire fault."

Hermione groaned and closed her eyes, "I didn't kiss him. He didn't kiss me. Our lips touched MINUTELY and that was that. No harm no foul."

Sirius glared at her, "It was more than minutely and there was something there. Something I have not felt except when I am kissing James. So you do NOT get to write it off as nothing."

Hermione looked at him, "You can't think there would be anything else? I am a student teacher here. I am older than you."

"You can't be more than nineteen and I am about to turn eighteen. James here already is. So if you are looking to make this illegal. No go. Remember teach – sixteen is legal here in our lovely land of Magic."

James nodded, "I felt something too when I kissed her. Something I never felt – even when I kissed Lily."

"You kissed Lily Evans? When the hell were you planning on telling me about this?"

"Shove off Sirius it was when I was trying to figure out which side I was on. I liked kissing her, but you made my blood boil. No one else ever has – till you showed up." James finished with a glare over the desk at the now thoroughly amused Hermione.

"Let me get this straight. You two think you are in love with me because neither of you has kissed a girl since you were what? Thirteen? Kiss some others if that is all you are basing this off of and then you will see that this happens..."she said standing up, "Now if you two don't mind I have…"

"We do mind." They said at the same time. She quirked a brow but retook her seat all the same.

"Well, then gentlemen by all means make your case."

* * *

Blaise was annoyed. First he can't go on his longed for vacation. Then his lover goes missing through time of all things. He follows her only to be informed that they weren't allowed to room together because of propriety. Yeah. Because not one of these students had ever roomed with their significant other. He was very sure of that….

He came to the teachers' offices and noticed that there were three heads in McGonagall's office. Then he noticed the lavender glow of a sound proofing charm and his curiosity rose. What did Hermione want to stay hidden? This was too juicy not too find out…

* * *

"All we want to do is see where this goes. No commitments no strings." James said after a long eye conversation with Sirius.

The other boy nodded and Hermione shook her head, "Even if I was single that wouldn't be possible. I am a student teacher, a temporary member of the staff. This means it is wrong and I could be in trouble if someone were to find out."

Sirius tried, "Have you ever reached a point in time when you know it's all or nothing? That you know if you walk away you will spend the rest of you life with regrets. This is one of those times for us. I think all three of us will regret it if we…"

He was hushed by Hermione who had seen Blaise outside her office, "Tell you what boys – let's table this discussion till tomorrow after we have all had a good night's rest. I promise to seriously consider what you are saying. Do we have a deal?"

They nodded just as Blaise broke the charm, "Found you love." He teased poking his head in the door, "You ready to come to bed yet?"

She nodded and smiled at the boys in front of her, "Almost curfew for you all anyway isn't it? We will work on this more tomorrow."

James and Sirius nodded at Hermione and sending icy glares at Blaise they walked out the door, he winked at them and then sent a quizzical look at Hermione, "They don't seem to like me much."

She shrugged and let herself be pulled into a kiss that warmed her to her toes. But one thought nagged at the back of her mind, was this passion or comfort?

* * *

Later that night as she lay naked and sated with a lover on either side behind her lids she could see James and Sirius looking at her like she had betrayed them. Like she was abusing some sort of greater plan.

That night she dreamed, of a little boy with Sirius' hair, her eyes, and Jame's glasses chasing after a big black dog. Her eyes flew open and she sat straight up, breathing hard and fast.

"Hermione, what's the matter love?" came Draco's sleepy voice and he blinked up at her from his spot on the bed. She just shook her head and smiled weakly, letting herself be pulled back into his comfortable embrace, "Then sleep love, we will all figure this out in time. I promise. Just sleep and be safe."

She curled herself up into a ball in his arms and let his heart lull her into a dreamless sleep. Meanwhile her heart was screaming at her.

Passion or comfort? Which is more important? Destiny or the embers of what was supposed to be? You must choose!

* * *

Four people slept restlessly that night while everyone else slept blissfully unaware of the days coming. That all order was about to be lost and chaos would reign. Because only in chaos can order truly take root…. 


	5. Five

Title: Destiny's Embers

Rating: R at the moment, but it will go up – what you thought I could write something that had NO smut? You give me WAY too much credit!

Warnings: If I listed them it would give everything away. Although if people falling in love regardless of gender bothers you – you might want to skip this. To spell it out. Slash and three-way pairings abound. Deal with it.

Summary: Hermione has graduated and after a trip with her two lovers gets postponed is translating some scrolls. After rushing ahead she finds herself falling back through time. Looking into the eyes of a Seventh Year Sirius Black – who is involved with a Seventh Year James Potter. Suddenly her life isn't so smooth…

Author's Note: I am glad someone asked how Harry is going to exist if James and Sirius are in a relationship. To that person I tip my hat! Or I would if I was not deathly afraid of hat hair. All I can say to them to keep your eyes open. As to what will happen next….well. Only I know that. Well, and Katzy generally does because she pokes me with a stick until I tell her. Or bribes me with snippets of TR. Evil wench of a weather anomally…

* * *

"Charms? I guess that will work…" Ginny muttered glaring at Flitwick as if he was to blame. She was good in charms but her true forte was potions. Her glare turned to amusement as she saw Hermione breeze into the Great Hall just like she used to when they all went to school together…and there completing the trip down memory there was Blaise and Draco trying to catch up to her. A giggle leaked out and Harry and Ron turned from their very in depth discussion on the use of butter and jam on scones for breakfast, to see what was so amusing.

"Hermione love, your shadows are lagging behind today." Ginny teased as the curly haired witch sat at the head table. Hermione snorted and then looked on amusedly as the two wizards took spots next to her.

Dumbledore interrupted any other comment Hermione or her lovers would have made if Dumbledore hadn't risen and clapped his hands for silence, he waited before beginning, "We seem to be running a bit late when it comes to dispensing our student teachers. I am sure our Head boy will be thrilled to learn this is the last of them, as they all seem to come into his room at the most inappropriate hours of the morning. Miss Ginny Watson will be taking on Charms with our dear Professor Flitwick. Mr. Blaise Fenrili will be sitting in with Madame Sprout. Mr. Draco Morgan will be in with Professor Hughes in Potions. Mr. Ronald Watson with Madame Hooch for flying and sports, and last but not least Mr. Harry Hunter with Professor Bristow in Defense against the Dark Arts. Of course Miss Granger will continue on in Transfiguration. If all of you would please rise so our students can put names to faces…."

They all stood and did the little wave that people did when they were put on the spot. Hermione turned and whispered to Ginny, "I need you to cover for me for an hour or more."

"How much more and why?"

"There is something I need to take care of."

Ginny looked at her friend in concern and then jumped slightly as Dumbledore spoke again, "Okay now…time for clapping…" and there was a round of applause for them.

Draco snorted softly, "If I would have known there was this much cause for celebration for standing upright…"

"Hush Mr. Morgan or the ferret might make a comeback…" Blaise said, sharing a look with Hermione.

* * *

Sirius and James both vanished from sight directly after breakfast. Remus watched them go and sighed shaking his head. He had a bad feeling about this. His two friends were in over their collective heads on this one… But they wouldn't listen to him. So all he could do was get his work done so he would have time to pick up the pieces when it all fell apart.

* * *

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter – won't you please come into my office and we can …talk about the other night." Hermione said calmly, efficiently hiding the nerves she felt. Something told her this was not a good idea, she should run, put distance between then and owl the damned fools…

The three of them looked at each other over her desk for a moment and then Hermione sighed, "This is not going to happen. I am very sorry if you two thought …"

James snorted, "Miss Granger, you said yourself the other day that risks are worth taking. You said it front of our entire class. Are you turning into a hypocrite?"

"Certainly not! I was also referring to taking risks MAGICALLY Mr. Potter. Not in relationships. I am currently in a relationship with two of the other student teachers. I have been for awhile. I will not betray them." She said firmly.

Sirius didn't take the time to think, thinking wasn't always a good thing in his opinion. Thinking gave you reasons not to follow the path you wanted to take. It gave you excuses and loopholes to get out of emotionally charged moments when you needed to stay. He got up and walked around her desk, "Miss Granger, I am going to kiss you. I am giving you plenty of warning so you can get away if you want to."

Hermione was trapped. Her body wouldn't move. Her head was screaming at her to move. This was not what she needed to be doing, but her heart was saying he was right. That she needed to take a chance. Then his lips were on hers. She tasted the hot chocolate he had had with his meal. The tinge of berry and him. Sirius tasted wonderful. His lips were warm and firm. His hands gently cupped her face as they both shared the moment. A pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders and there was James' breathy voice by her ear.

"See Miss Granger? Take a risk…"

She pushed away and put a desk between them, "Listen to me closely you two. I am sorry this got out of hand. But it is never going to happen again. If you have some sort of issue with that I am sorry. Now if you will excuse me I several things I need to see to today. Good day."

She was gone. James and Sirius smirked at each other. Sirius sat in her chair and James straddled his lap, nibbling on the lips that had just been on their teachers…

"She is going to be ours isn't she?" he laughed into his lover's ear, feeling the arms tighten around his waist and the rumble of Sirius' chuckle against his chest.

"Yes she will love, yes she will…"

* * *

Hermione hurried down the hall till she saw Ginny, she grabbed her friend by the arm and propelled her down the hall and into an empty classroom. Ginny looked at her like she had lost her mind when she didn't say a word and just started pacing. She started to get worried when she saw Hermione chewing her thumbnail. It was a sign all was not well with her friend.

"Ginny, you would say I am as sane as the next person wouldn't you?" she finally asked, looking at her friend with hope in her eyes. But behind the hope Ginny could see worry, fear and a pinch of lust. This was a development.

"I would say if anything you are saner than most. Why do you ask?"

"Then why did a kiss from Sirius Black do more for me than a kiss from Blaise has done in months?"

Ginny blinked at her and then smirked, "You are screwed sweetie. I must say it couldn't have happened to a better girl."

"Bitch."

"No think about it. Draco and Blaise went after you – you have ALWAYS called the shots. I think it is refreshing to see you out of your element…"

Hermione looked at her like she had lost her mind, "They are my students!"

"There is a they? Since when is Sirius Black a _they_?" Ginny's eyes went wider, "Mione tell me who I am thinking isn't who I should be thinking of here…"

Hermione looked at her and groaned covering her face with her hands and groaned.

"Hermione, I think you have a problem. You seem to not only be forgetting you have a long term relationship with two of the most dedicated wizards I know, but you seem to have developed a penchant for snogging people who are DEAD in our time."

Hermione glared at her long time friend from between her splayed fingers for a moment, then nodded, "I just…have you ever wondered what was more important – comfort or passion?"

Ginny smiled gently and sat next to a frazzled Hermione and put her arm around the sloping shoulders, "I think comfortable passion with a hint of loyalty and a dash of humor is the best recipe."

Hermione nodded, "What if you aren't sure you have those things anymore?"

Ginny was silent for a moment, and then replied, "I think you are too smart of a witch to be lulled into a sense of frenzy by some feeling that came out of nowhere. Don't forget what you have. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and leaned her head on Ginny's shoulder, "I told them it wasn't going to happen."

Ginny snorted, "That would stop Sirius Black how?"

"Valid point."

* * *

There was a moment that night when Hermione had a chance to set everything right. Then it was gone and she realized she wasn't in control anymore. That something was going to happen and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. But the moment it all happened she wasn't thinking her clearest. When one had one lover nuzzling your neck while your other lover did a playful strip tease, one was not faulted for thinking of other things…

If only Blaise's eyes were staying green instead of becoming piecing blue like one Mr. Black's eyes. And if his hair would stay shoulder length and curly instead of becoming longer and sleeker in her mind. If only the lips nuzzling her throat were Draco's and she didn't see James Potter when she looked over her shoulder. This was getting truly frustrating and she was going to end this…

Really she was…

In just a …

…moment…

* * *

Draco could tell there was something bothering his witch. He couldn't tell if it were the time travel, the fact they were thrust into the same school environment that had fostered many years of fighting or very possibly that there had been a change…

NO!

Hermione Granger had sworn she loved him and Blaise. She wouldn't be thinking of choosing one over the other now would she? His blood ran cold. What if it wasn't him she was choosing'? What if she picked Blaise and they left him. What was he going to do then?

* * *

Blaise sensed Hermione withdrawing mentally and decided that was going to go tonight. She was going to be in the here and now with them. He crawled onto the bed and nibbled on her toes and worked his way up her legs. He laid his head on her lap and all but purred when she ran her fingers through his hair. Draco caught on to Blaise's subliminal scheme and nibbled teasingly on the pulse point of her throat making her moan softly then tilt her head back for a kiss.

He savored the pouting pink lips. The way they teasingly remained closed till he had paid them enough nibbling homage and they part sweetly so he could plunder the dark sweetness within.

Blaise took this moment to roll over, kissing and nibbling on her inner thighs as he did. Her legs part and he was granted access to the sight of his two lovers, one teasing the other into a wanton display of her charms. He smirked up at them before kissing and tasting the skin as he worked his way towards the center of her heat, her moans and sighs getting louder and louder.

Her lovers shared one thought, "Tonight she is ours…"

* * *

With her eyes closed Hermione usually saw her two lovers as she felt what their knowing hands and mouths were doing to her body. Tonight she saw devilish blue and hazel eyes and two Marauders instead of her two snakes. She felt their hands on her and their mouths wringing the sounds from her.

He arched her back and surrendered to whomever it was – whatever duo had found her, she just wanted it too much to give up. She surrendered to her thoughts and sent her apologies to the men in her bed, tonight she wasn't with them.

Tonight she was surrendering to passion instead of comfort…

* * *

Passion thoroughly sated Draco and Blaise snuggled with Hermione knowing she had been with them that night. Content they had shown her how much they loved her.

Hermione lay with her two wizards and felt dirty. She had physically been with her lovers, but mentally she had been with two students. Two students who were DEAD in her own time. She couldn't fall in love with them. She couldn't be with them.

Because no matter how sweet passion was, it was wrong and passion faded…

Didn't it?

* * *


End file.
